The Voice Within
by Kristi-Pearl-Chan
Summary: CH. 6 is up. It's a New Part! What happened to Makoto? What will Heero do? Who did this? Why was it done? Who is Sakura? Why is she important? Please read and review!4 KKB HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!
1. Prologue

This is a sad fiction story. Here I go without any summary!  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything, but my house, and car. I do own a wonderful sweater, and this plot.  
  
The Voice Within (Not based on Christina Aguilera's Song) Gomen if you like her, but it's not!  
  
Prologue  
  
Emerald green eyes opened as the young girl shed several tears. The pain in the young girl chest increased as she tried to forgot her painful experience. She never thought she would. It would now haunt her for she knew she was pregnant. Hai, she was raped and left for dead. She didn't know where she was. She was clueless. The floor was cold, so she figured she was still where that man left her, in a dark, cold alley. She was in enormous pain, everywhere. Tears escaped her and she sobbed quietly. She felt darkness surround her, as she continued to lose bleed, and she shut her eyes.  
  
A blond haired man was walking with his friend, who had black hair, and blue eyes. The blue eyed boy asked, "Where is Minako?" The blond grinned, "You know my girlfriend can't stand away from Usagi. Those two must be twins." The two men laughed. Suddenly the black hair man stopped laughing as they pasted a dark alley. The blonde asked, "What is it?" The black haired man said, "I feel some kind of energy, though it's weak. But I don't know. I feel that we should check it out." The blonde said, "Okay."  
  
The two men silently, and carefully walked into the alley. Everything seemed normal, except for the fact there was blood everywhere. The black haired man kneeled down, and touched it. "It's fresh," he informed the blond. The blond shivered, and looked around, and gasped. The black haired man turned to what the blond gasped out. It was a young girl, and they knew her! Only one thing was heard threw the alley, "MAKOTO!"  
  
The black haired was Chiba Mamoru, and the blonde was Furuhata Motoki. Motoki asked, "What happened to Mako-Chan?" Mamoru shrugged his shoulder as he examined Makoto. She was blood covering her, a stab wound in her abdominal area, hoping it missed her lungs, and such. Mamoru saw a piece of glass in Makoto's right arm, it looked force, but not from Makoto. He knew what happened. She was raped! He didn't know what to say to Usagi, but she deserved to know, but Makoto needed to get the hospital first. It was around 9 at night, still early.  
  
He grabbed his cell, and dialed Tokyo Memorial. He said, "Hai, I need help. I found one of my friends in an alley by Crown's Fruit Parlor. Her name is Kino Makoto, and she is only 15." "Hai, please hurry." He hung up, "The ambulance is own their way, and they said if she is naked to gave her some sort of warmth." Motoki took off his sweater, and wrapped Makoto's nude body in it. He was whispering, "Makoto, onegai open your eyes ONEGAI!" Mamoru said, "Motoki, onegai calm down." Motoki felt his tears come, and Mamoru already had a couple falling freely.  
  
The ambulance arrived a few minutes later. The loaded Makoto up into the ambulance. Mamoru and Motoki rode in the ambulance with her. Mamoru waited until he got to the hospital to call Usagi. It was hard for him to tell his girlfriend about one of her best friends. He paused, and sighed. He thought, 'Kami-sama, onegai help me!!' He dialed Usagi's number. Usagi answered after the third ring, "Moshi-moshi?" He paused again, and she asked, "Moshi-moshi? Is anyone there?" Mamoru forced himself to answer, "Usagi? It's Mamoru." His voice cracked with sadness. Usagi heard it, and became frightened, "Mamoru! NANI?" Mamoru swallowed, "Usagi, it's Makoto. She is here in the hospital." Usagi nearly went threw the roof, "NANI! MAKO- CHAN!! MAMORU, WHAT HOSPITAL ARE YOU AT?" Mamoru said, "Tokyo Memorial. Dr. Mizuno is with her." Usagi said, "I'll be there ASAP I have Heero and the others with me. We'll be there in 5 minutes." Mamoru said, "Okay." He hung up, and thought, "Please let all be well."  
  
Author's Note: I always do that, huh? Well, bye-ee! Little_Beautiful_Child_Of_Love 


	2. Chapter 1Things that should have been fo...

I was asked by my friend Brittney to write chapter 1 of The Voice Within. It has absolutely no connection to Christina Aguilera's song. It was probably being heard when was thinking for a title (or so I heard). Well, here is the next part written by SailorLita18 (Me!)  
  
' '–thoughts " "-talking * *dreams/flashbacks  
  
Pairings: Heero/Makoto Wufei/Rei Trowa/Ami Motoki/Minako Mamoru/Usagi  
  
Questions: Who should Duo be with if Minako is with Motoki? Should Quatre and Hotaru be together? Hai, I will include the outers, I just wanted some options. Also, Britt wanted to know if Motoki should be killed so Minako could be with Duo. What do you think?  
  
Written by SailorLita18 with Little_Beautiful_Child_Of_Love's permission!  
  
Chapter 1- Things that should have been forgotten!  
  
Tsukino Usagi ran through the hospital doors right into his boyfriend's arms. She was sobbing loudly. The others all came in. The only faces that were tear free were Heero's and Wufei's, although their eyes contained sadness. Heero went up to Mamoru and asked, in a whisper, "What happened?" Mamoru turned to Heero and replied, softly, "Motoki and I were on the way back to Crown's when we pasted by an alley. I felt a weak source of energy, and it happened to be Mako. From the looks of it, I say she looked like she was raped." Everyone gasped, including Trowa, who usually was quiet. Duo asked, "Who did this?" He braid was flying wild behind as he ran to Mamoru and Motoki. He was on the verge of insanity. His friend Minako slapped him, "Control yourself. I thought I'd be the one to go crazy." Duo said, "Sorry. I'm just worried about Mako." Rei stared at Wufei and asked, "Is anything wrong?" She noticed him shiver. He shook his head, "Iie. What could be wrong?" Rei shrugged her shoulders, "Just a question. That's all it was." Ami held Trowa's hand, and asked, "Do you think Mako will be alright?" Trowa replied, "Your mother is with Mako, Ami. I'm sure she'll be fine." Usagi asked, "Has anyone called Haruka and the others?" Mamoru shook his head, "Iya. I didn't want to alarm them." Usagi said, quietly, "Mako's their princess, they deserve to know." (AN: Hai, they know the guys have gundam's, and the girls are senshi's.)  
  
Mamoru nodded, and handed Usagi his cell phone, before she could ask to borrow it. She headed outside, for inside the hospital there was no signal. Once outside, Usagi looked at Mamoru's cell. She dreaded calling Haruka, but their princess was in the hospital, possibly on the verge of....of... Usagi couldn't possibly believe her best friend would die. She screamed in agony, and thought, 'THIS SHOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED! MAKO IS A DECENT AND CARING PERSON! SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO ME, DAMN IT!' Usagi was bawling, and sat down on a bench for support. A moment longer and she would be on the floor. She tried to calm down, as she dialed Haruka's number. She had to retry four times, for she kept messing up. The phone rang, and Haruka's strong voice came through, "Hello?" Usagi took a deep breathe and softly asked, "Haruka?" Haruka heard Usagi's small voice, "Koneko? What's wrong?" Usagi said, through the tears that threatened to fall, "Haruka, I'm at the hospital. Mako-Chan has been in a terrible incident. I think she was... I believe it was rape." Haruka suddenly became angry, but not at Usagi, "WHAT BASTARD DID THIS TO MY PRINCESS???" Usagi replied, "I don't know, but we will figure it out." Haruka said, "I'll be there in five minutes. Michiru went to the store with Hotaru and Setsuna. We'll call them later." Usagi said, "Arigatou, Haruka." Haruka grunted and hung up. She was on her motorcycle. She replaced her helmet, and thought, 'Onegai princess, be okay!'  
  
*********  
  
10 year old Princess Jupiter was talking with one of her guardians, Princess Haruka of Uranus. Haruka hated being called Princess or even Princess, so Jupiter-Chan had permission to call her Haruka. No matter what, Jupiter loved being called 'Princess Jupiter.' She was the outers (Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn's) princess. Her father, Zeus AKA Argus called forth the outers, who were stronger than the inners to be his daughter's protector.  
  
Princess Jupiter asked, "Haruka, onegai! I want to be a warrior. I love being a princess, but I want to be a warrior." This was a common argument between these two. Recently, Chiba Sakura, who was Prince Endymion sister and Sailor Earth, was recently killed going on a dangerous mission. She went with five men, Heero Yuy, whom was from Jupiter, Wufei Chang, whom was from Mars; Duo Maxwell was from Earth, as was Quatre Winner, and Trowa Barton. There all got terribly wounded, but unfortunately, Sakura was the one to perish.  
  
Now Queen Serenity only had 3 protectors for her daughter, Princess Serenity. Jupiter begged her parents, but her hardest critic was Haruka, who obviously didn't want Jupiter to get hurt, but Jupiter kept telling her guardian so could handle it. Haruka needed more than words. She preferred action, yet she never force her Princess into a fight. Her princess was 3 years younger than she was. She was still a child in Haruka's eyes. Jupiter said, "'Ruka-Chan, I'm going to do this. Gomen Nasai, demo I am worthy enough to be a warrior for Serenity." Haruka grabbed Jupiter's hand, "Princess, onegai! Think this through. If a war were to start, you would have to fight." Jupiter smiled at her friend, and guardian, "Ruka, I am aware of the dangers, and you know I love action. I'll be alright." Haruka sighed, and forced out the words she was dreading, "Okay then. Go tell Queen Serenity before I change my mind again." Jupiter threw her arms around Haruka, "Oh 'Ruka-Chan, Arigatou." Haruka smiled, "Well, I guess we'll have to start training with you as well." Jupiter laughed, "I guess so." The little Princess of Jupiter turned and ran to tell her parents to new development. Haruka thought, "Oh Kami-sama, onegai watch over our princess!'  
  
**********  
  
Haruka remembered when Jupiter became a warrior. She was strong, and determined, able to fight anyone off. Haruka tried to figure why Mako-Chan couldn't fight whoever attacked her off, unless the number was doubled or tripled. Haruka rode as if it were her last time. She rode faster than ever. She thought if didn't reach the hospital within 5 minutes, Mako-Chan would die. She rode, and suddenly the hospital that held her princess came into view. Haruka parked, tore her helmet off, and put in away. She held her cell phone clutched tightly in her hand. She turned and ran towards the doors. She ran through and saw everyone was there, except for the other three. Usagi spotted Haruka, and ran to her. Haruka gave Usagi a hug, "How are you holding up, Haruka?" Haruka said, "Better then I could be." Usagi replied, softly, "I'd bet. We haven't heard anything about Mako's condition. Dr. Mizuno should be coming soon." As soon as she spoke those words, Dr. Mizuno came over to the groups of worried teens. Dr. Mizuno said, "Onegai, Usagi and Haruka, take a seat."  
  
As soon as Usagi and Haruka took a seat, Dr. Mizuno rubbed her eyes, and started, "Now Makoto has been stabilized. She lost quite a lot of blood; luckily we were able to have some of her blood type here. She had a lung punctured, but we were able to fix that. She had 5 broken ribs, and her left shoulder was dislocated. She is not in a coma; however, she will not be waking up tonight. Maybe tomorrow afternoon, and hai, she is pregnant. Gomen Nasai!" Everyone sat in stiff silence. No one could believe what was happening. They hoped that Mako-Chan would be alright!  
  
That's it for now! Hope you liked it. If not, tough! I'm not a Gundam Wing writer, but I do love Heero Yuy! Well, bye! *SaIlOrLiTa18* ByE! 


	3. Chapter 2 Flashbacks and Dreams!

I was asked by my friend Brittney to write chapter 2 of The Voice Within. It has absolutely no connection to Christina Aguilera's song. It was probably being heard when was thinking for a title (or so I heard). Well, here is the next part written by SailorLita18 (Me!)  
  
' '–thoughts " "-talking * *dreams/flashbacks  
  
Pairings: Heero/Makoto Wufei/Rei Trowa/Ami Motoki/Minako Mamoru/Usagi  
  
Please answer the Questions: Who should Duo be with if Minako is with Motoki? Should Quatre and Hotaru be together? Hai, I will include the outers, I just wanted some options. Also, Britt wanted to know if Motoki should be killed so Minako could be with Duo. What do you think?  
  
Written by SailorLita18 with Little_Beautiful_Child_Of_Love's permission!  
  
Chapter 2- Flashbacks and Dreams!  
  
Haruka stared at Dr. Mizuno and she shouted, "SHE'S WHAT?" Dr. Mizuno replied, "She's pregnant, gomen, demo onegai Haruka, low your voice." Haruka stared at the doctor in disbelief. Iya, Iya, her princess and friend can't possibly be pregnant. Iya, she wouldn't accept this. She just wouldn't. Haruka vowed to pay whoever did this a little visit. No one and she means no one did this to her princess and friend and get away with it.  
  
Mako-Chan laid on the hospital bed, stiff, and still. No movement came from the brunette, except for her chest moving, breathing. She was in bad condition and no sign of waking up with evident. She just looked like a stone figure, a replica of the Mako-Chan, that was always so full of life, yet this was the one everyone loved, and cared for.  
  
*******  
  
Mako turned to Heero, and asked, "What did you say?" Heero's eyes, which were usually cold, held happiness and his lips, contained a small smile, "I said that I love you." Mako's eyes held tears, "Demo you said yesterday that we could never be together. Why are you telling me this now?" Heero grabbed Mako's hand, "Mako, Gomen Nasai, demo I wasn't thinking clearly. I do love you. More than I have ever in my life." Mako stared into Heero's Prussian blue eyes. They were sincere. She brought her face to his, and the two kissed, passionately. Mako was only 14, but she loved Heero more than anyone. Heero was 16, and he thought Mako was everything, his heart and soul.  
  
Mako let her mind think everything. Her life, her love, and her secrets. That was the day Mako revealed her senshi secret to Heero, as he told her he was a perfect solider, yet not anymore. The 'Perfect Solider' not have emotions, nor feelings, yet he did for Mako, who was his treasure, and love. He loved her since he could remember. Her very existence kept Heero alive on his difficult missions, for one day when he did return to Tokyo, he told her everything. Dr. J was not too thrilled of this, yet he didn't do anything. Heero was no longer influenced by Dr. J, but if a mission was presented to him, he would take it, as the rest of the Gundams were.  
  
Makoto knew what true love was, and this was it. The person whom you experience everything with. The person who would always love you for who you are, or what you were. These two teens knew they were still young, but they were also together during the Sliver Millennium era.  
  
******  
  
The Princess of Jupiter was in her room, getting room, getting ready for the ball in honor of her 16th birthday. She wore a beautiful deep green dress. It had thin straps, bare back with ribbons criss-crossing in the back, the skirt was thin, with some full ness to it (AN: I don't wanna make it seem dull!) Her shoes were deep green high heels, and her hair, which was usually up in a ponytail, was done differently. She wore her hair up in a French twist, with curled strands of hair framing her face. She looked positively radiate. (Peek of Jupiter's dress , just imagine it darker) She heard a knock on her door. She said, "Onegai come in." The door opened, revealing Haruka, one of her guardians, as well as her friend. Jupiter sprayed some perfume with the small of lilies on her. Haruka was wanted to wear a tuxedo, demo when Jupiter asked her to wear a dress, she agreed, though she was really against it. She was wearing a dress which was strapless, and ended at her feet. (Basically like the pic at this website! ) It was orange, and got full at the waist.  
  
Haruka said, "Jupiter, it's time for the ball. Are you ready/" Jupiter turned and smiled, "Iya, I just look ready." Jupiter laughed, and Haruka joined in. Haruka loved Jupiter as if she were her little sister. For the past 6 years, her princess has been Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter truly loved being Sailor Jupiter. The two became closer, almost ending up together, but Jupiter's heart belonged to Heero, who was her Prince, and protector. Haruka loved Kaioh Michiru, who was another one of Jupiter's guardians, Princess Neptune, and/or Sailor Neptune. The two hurried to the ball, and walked through the open doors. Michiru hurried over and gave Jupiter a hug, and a kiss on her cheek, "Jupiter, happy birthday. You loved beautiful tonight." Jupiter returned the hug and kiss, "Why arigatou, Michiru." Haruka said, "I am going to go dance with Michiru, will you be alright princess?" Jupiter nodded and watching the two walk away. Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and came face to face with Heero Yuy. He bowed and asked, "May I dance with Princess Jupiter. She giggled at his formal approach. She leaned close to him, and whispered, seductively, "If you promise to be naughty later." Heero looked at Jupiter with a shocked expression. She laughed again, and Heero turned red. She said, "Of course, you may." Heero led the Princess to the middle of the floor and two danced. The two finished as the song ended, and they kissed passionately! Jupiter smiled, "I love you, Heero Yuy!" He replied, "I love you, Princess Jupiter!"  
  
********* Mako continued to lay there. Dr. Mizuno came in, and checked on Mako. She was doing better, but h=fro some reason, she saw a problem around her heart, but she couldn't find out what it was.  
  
That's it for now! Hope you liked it. If not, tough! I'm not a Gundam Wing writer, but I do love Heero Yuy! Well, bye! *SaIlOrLiTa18* ByE! 


	4. Chapter 3 Awakening

Here everyone. Here is a NEW chapter for the story! It seems as though no one likes reviewing. That's okay! I know you people like Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon stories, so on with it! I'm not a Mamoru lover, but I need him in this story! I forgot to tell you people that in case you are wondering why Mamoru is in my story if I hate him so much!!  
  
Wufei: Onna, you are boring. Leave the readers only. 

Minako: Wu-man shut up, and get back to work. 

Wufei: INJUSTICE, I TELL YOU! INJUSTICE!! 

Wufei walks away, grumbling

Minako grins widely: Now I am happy!  
  
Once again, nothing is owned by me! . But all will be fine!!  
  
Chapter 3- Awakening  
  
The night lingered over the teenagers as they waited in the waiting room, upon hearing Makoto's condition. Heero looked around, and sighed. His Prussian blue eyes held anger. He would personally deal with the bastard that did this to his girlfriend. He remembered when he and Mako first met.

  
  
Heero looked around the playground. The seven year-old boy had lost his parents in a horrible accident. He was left alone in the world. He was playing at the playground at the Tokyo Orphanage. He didn't have any friends, for the new kids never had any. He did however notice green eyes watching him, curiosity dancing in them.  
  
One day, after being there for a few days, he noticed that the eyes belong to a little girl, probably no older than his age. He watched as she sat by a tree, humming to herself. He walked over, and cleared his throat. The green eyes sot open, and looked up. She asked, "Hai?" He asked, "Why do you watch me everyday?" She shook her head, slightly, as a smile graced her lips, "Because you have no friends. I wonder how you are holding up."  
  
He kneeled down to her level and said, "I don't need friends." The little girl smiled, and said, "Even though you say that, I don't believe you. I will be your friend. My name is Kino Makoto." She stood up, and glanced at him, "Remember my name, Heero Yuy, for I have known yours already." With that, she turned and walked away.   
  
Even since he had met Mako, he was fascinated by her intelligence. She seemed wise beyond her years. When he found out she was only 5, he felt like a baka. He must have sounded so stupid to her. He liked her, but he didn't reveal much.  
  
Heero sat there in the waiting room, and wiped as a tear fell. He wiped it away, furiously. He couldn't believe he was crying. Hai, he was sadden by what happened, but he never cried. Well, actually he did before he became the perfect solider.   
  
The night slowly turned into morning. The teenagers all remained in the hospital, seeing if there was a change in Makoto's condition. Haruka had informed the rest of the outers of Makoto's condition, but there stayed home, not wanted to cause a huge crowd at the hospital. Heero sighed in deeply, and rubbed his tired eyes. He looked around the room. Mamoru held Usagi tightly, and the two were sleeping. Motoki was comforting a crying Minako. It seemed like the news finally sunk in for her. Trowa and Ami both sat in silence. Rei and Wufei both were gone. They went to the cafeteria to eat something. Duo sat with Quatre, and the two were whispering, talking about the possibilities. Haruka was staring at her hands, and wondering if she'll even find out who the bastard was that did this.   
  
The pain was excruciating. Never in her life had Makoto experienced such pain. Fighting youmas was never this painful. She heard noises that sounding like people talking. Everything was blood red. She moaned quietly, not wanted to bother anyone. She felt her fingers and toes twitch. She had a massive headache, her abdominal area was in pain, her ribs ached, her left shoulder has a lot of pain, and her area below was sore.  
  
Dr. Mizuno heard a noise, and turned to Makoto, but saw no movement. She looked at Makoto's heart monitor, and saw it increase slightly. She then knew Makoto was waking up. She saw the young girl's finger twitch slightly. She turned to the nurse, who was injecting some minerals into Makoto's IV. She asked, "Hikaru, can you please bring water, and an aspirin. I believe Makoto is waking up." The nurse nodded, and went to get what Dr. Mizuno asked for. Dr. Mizuno placed a gentle hand on Makoto's forehead.  
  
Makoto heard voice, but it was hard to make it out. She slowly opened one eye, but automatically shut it. The bright light made her headache worsen. She then felt a hand on her boiling forehead. It was soft, and gentle. She knew it had to be Dr. Mizuno.  
  
Dr. Mizuno whispered gentle, "Shh, do you know where you are?" Makoto, not understanding what was spoken, replied in a weak whisper, "Nani?" Dr. Mizuno frowned slight, and asked an easier question, "Do you know your name?" Makoto replied, in a weak whisper, "Hai, Ki... Kino Makoto." Dr. Mizuno smiled and thought, 'Good, no brain damage.' Makoto opened her eyes, slowly. All she saw was blurriness. She could barely make out the figure in front of her that she knew it was Dr. Mizuno.  
  
Dr. Mizuno asked, "Are you okay, Makoto?" Makoto whispered, weakly, "Iya. I'm in a lot of pain." Dr. Mizuno frowned a bit, and caressed Makoto's arm, letting her parental instincts take over. She heard Makoto's moan, and saw a small smile on the young girls face. She had a sad smile on her face, as she knew Makoto's parents were gone. No longer in Makoto's life.  
  
Then the Nurse, Hikaru, returned with the glass of water and an aspirin for Makoto. She gave them to Dr. Mizuno and quickly left the room. Makoto tried to hoist herself up while Dr. Mizuno had her back towards her, but cried out in pain. Dr. Mizuno put the aspirin and cup down, and turned to Makoto. She placed a hand on Makoto's right shoulder and said, "You need to lie down. I can't have you up and trying to sit up. You are in very bad shape. Please lie back down, and relax." Makoto gave a small nod, and obeyed the doctor. She felt all the pain in her body. Dr. Mizuno gave over, and said, "Makoto, I have a cup of water for you, along with an aspirin. I need you to take it, but I'll help you." Makoto sat up a bit, with Dr. Mizuno's help. She had Dr. Mizuno placed the aspirin in her mouth, and hold the cup of water for her. Makoto felt the cool liquid, and thought, 'I thought I'd never taste water again. I thought for sure he was going to kill me, but who was he? I don't remember, but it is someone I know.'  
  
Makoto finished and within minutes, she fell back asleep, dreaming of happier times. Before she even met the others. When it was only her and Heero, the young man she loved dearly.  
  
Dr. Mizuno placed a hand over Makoto's heart, and felt the heat. The part of her body was the only hot spot, and Makoto didn't have a very high fever. It was 101.3, but this spot felt much hotter. She shook her head slightly, not knowing what it was. She turned to leave the room, but shut off the lights, so they wound not disturb Makoto.  
  
She made her way to the waiting room. She saw everyone was till there and awake. Everyone heard the footsteps and turned to look at the doctor. Minako and Usagi both stood up, as everyone remained seated. Dr. Mizuno said, "Makoto, woke up a few minutes ago, but she is now a sleep, getting much needed rest." Everyone smiled, and some cried. The news they have been waiting for finally came. Makoto is alive, and okay, or is she??  
  
Minako grins devilishly Gomen! I didn't want to make it sound so mean, but some one, I need to keep the readers in suspense. This fic is no where close to done, but it will be soon, I hope. I just need to find the time that it will be done. But my life is a whirlwind now. Some tings happened that should not have happened, but oh well. Things should smooth over with time! Ja-ne! LiTtLeBeAuTiFuLcHiLdOfLoVe 


	5. Chapter 4 Haruka goes Crazy, Makoto's dr...

Author's Note: Hi y'all. Just look at the title of this chapter. Have you ever seen the Senshi of Wind go crazy? Well here she does. No, I am not a Sailor Moon Person, but my cousin is. She asked me to do a Sailor Moon crossover with GW, so here it is. Well, I just hope you like this. Ja!  
  
Chapter 4- Haruka goes Crazy and Makoto's Dream!!!  
  
Haruka was happy to hear Makoto was fine, but something in Dr. Mizuno let Haruka knew the doctor was keeping something from them. She asked, "Is that all you have on Mako?" Everyone looked at the Dr. as she looked at Haruka. She asked, "What do you mean, Haruka?" Haruka smirked, "I know you are keeping something from us all. Just tell us nicely what it is." Dr. Mizuno sighed, and rubbed her eyes. She said, "Hai. There is something I am keeping from you all." Everyone looked at the Doctor in surprise. Dr. Mizuno cleared her throat and said, "Makoto has a shadow over her heart." Haruka screeched, "Nani?? And you are telling us now?" Dr. Mizuno looked at Haruka, with shock, as well as everyone else, "Gomen Nasai Haruka, demo there is nothing more I could do.' Haruka got up, and said through clenched teeth, "You better let me see her."  
  
Everyone was shocked by Haruka's demand. Usagi looked at her with wide eyes! O.O Mamoru asked, "Haruka, are you okay?" Haruka glanced at Mamoru, "Iya! My best friend is dying and you are asking me if I'm okay." Heero said, "Dr. Mizuno never said Makoto is dying." Haruka said, "I know she is." She grabbed Dr. Mizuno roughly by her Doctor's outfit, "I.Want.To.See.Makoto.Now!" Dr. Mizuno gasped, and everyone stood. Mamoru, Heero, and Wufei forced Haruka's grip from the doctor. Ami ran to her mother, to see if she was okay, while all the men, now including Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Motoki in controlling Haruka. Minako and Rei were in shock as Usagi cried. She thought everything was falling apart. Finally Haruka said, "I'm leaving! I can't stay here." Haruka turned and walked away.  
  
_**Makoto's Dream**_  
  
_**Makoto smiled at her okaa-san, "Mom, your back. I'm so happy." The young teen hugged her okaa-san, and felt tears fill her eyes. Her okaa-san said, "Of course I'm back, honey. I was never gone in the first place." Makoto cried on her okaa-sans shoulder, "Never let me alone again." She stroked Makoto's long dark brown hair (AN: It's dark brown, right? . ) Makoto asked, "Mom, where is Papa?" A deep voice said, "Right here." Makoto spun around, and stared into her father's blue eyes, "Papa, it's you!" Makoto jumped into his arms, as he wrapped her herself around him. He hugged Makoto. Makoto asked, "Why did you leave me?" Her otou-san looked surprised, "Ko-Ko (AN1), we were never gone in the first place." Makoto was confused, "Demo..." Her voice trailed off. She was really confused. She didn't know what to say. Her otou-san asked, "Are you okay?" Makoto was unable to answer. Suddenly, her parents started to disappear before her eyes, "Iya! Don't leave me again!" Her cries went unanswered as they vanished. Makoto fell to her knees, and cried loudly. She felt her heart break into a thousand pieces.  
  
She felt something grasp her shoulder, and she turned. It was Heero, and the others, "Minnas..." Heero looked at her, "Is there something wrong, Princess?" Makoto looked up at him, "I thought I was hurt, and my parents wer just here, and...I am so confused right now." Heero embraces Makoto, "It's okay, honey. Everyone gets confused at one point or another for something." Makoto didn't look too convinced. She was confused. She asked, "Heero, what is my desire?" She knew why she asked him. She told him earlier that day, and wanted to see if he was real or not. Heero asked, "Nani? Desire?' Makoto nodded, "Hai, my desire, what is it" 'Heero replied, "I don't know." Makoto frowned, "You're not Heero." Everyone around her disappeared. Makoto cried as she felt the loneliness in her heart. It was a heavy feeling. Makoto got up, and wiped the tears. She realized she was dreaming, and tried to wake up. Thinking of how, she did it.  
**_  
_**End of Makoto's Dream**_  
  
Makoto rose up through unconsciousness. She opened her eyes, slowly, and looked towards a window, with sunlight seeping through the blinds. She felt slight heat over her heart, and she clutched the hospital gown over it. It hurt her, but she didn't know what it was. She wondered why she was dreaming like she was. She sighed slightly, and flinched as she felt pain. She thought, 'I should sleep. It would help.' She closed her eyes, and tried to fall back asleep.

Heero sat back down on the couch, not knowing why Haruka went all crazy. He was shocked and surprised by her behavior. She wasn't like this. He just sighed, and glanced over at Usagi, who was being held by Mamoru. He glared at Mamoru. he didn't really like the man. he thought that Usagi belonged with someone who treated her right, not him. He always thought he was too good. He bugged the hell out of him. Heero just sighed, and shut his eyes.

Rei thought about why Haruka lost her cool. Maybe because Mako is so young, and Haruka is fearing for Makoto's life. She knew Makoto was young, and vunerable. There was no way they couod have thought this would happen. Rei just hoped she would find out who did it. She personally wanted to pay this person a little visit. She wanted to hurt the person that hurted her best friend. She prayed for kami to help her.  
  
_AN1:_ The nickname I gave my friend (Cousin) Beckie. She calls me Mi-Mi (as for Minako-Chan), so I call her KoKo-Chan! She likes it, and I like MiMi- Chan! Did y'all like this part? I actually found time to update. I've been busy and tired for a while now. I'm gonna go take a nap! Well that's all for now! Ja-ne! **LiTtLeBeAuTiFuLcHiLdOfLoVe  
**  
Also don't forget to review! Hehe! Ja!


	6. Chapter 5 Atashi wa daijoubu da yo!

**Author's Note**: Geez, I did something for someone and they blow up at me. Never thought that would happen. Okay, here is the deal. I left my name and password to someone, BUT I am not going to abandon my fan fiction stories. Just in case I don't have the time to update, I'll sent it to that person's e-mail, and she'll upload them for me, so they are all still written by me, and I WILL still have this e-mail, so in case you want to write to me asking me anything about Japan, or have questions, I'll be happy to answer them for you. BUT wait until after May 22nd. Then I'll be there. Thank you for choosing to read my story. You don't know how much that means to me. Well here is the next part. PN: If this chapter is short, gomen nasai. I am extremely tired today, and if I don't write it down, I'll forget. I am a very forgetful person. (LOL) Well arigatou again!

**_Chapter 5- Atashi wa daijoubu da yo_** (AN 1)

Makoto awoke to a sharp pain in her chest. Her mind screamed with pain, as she bit her lip, not wanted to scream. She realized she was holding her breath, and released it. The pain was intense and Makoto didn't know how to get rid of it. She just continued to lie there, and take in deep breaths. Makoto sighed and closed her eyes. She saw the color blood red. She opened her eyes, and rubbed her temples, with difficulty. She was still weak, and sore. She sighed, and fell back asleep as the pain subsided.

Heero sat there, with his head in his hands. He had a headache, and he rubbed his temples. That only seemed to irritate his head even more. He just groaned, and leaned by in his chair. He glanced over at Duo and Trowa, who were quietly talking about what they would do if any missions would occur. He then turned his head towards the senshi. Usagi had her head resting on Minako's shoulder, who was whispering to Rei, Ami, and Usagi. He was wondering what they were talking about. He then turned his head, and frowned as he gaze fell on Mamoru, who was in deep conversation with Wufei and Quatre. Wufei looked annoyed, and Quatre tried to look bored, but he was interesting in listening to what Mamoru had to tell him.

Minako sighed and quietly said, "Minnas, we need to find out who did this. I know how we are all feeling, but we own that much to Makoto. She would have probably done the same." Rei nodded in agreement, "Hai. Let's do this Mako. She deserves that much." Usagi raised her head from Minako's shoulder, tears shining in her eyes, and choked out, "Did she deserve this?" Ami lowered her head, Minako had tears fill her eyes, and Rei stared at Usagi, tears flooding her eyes. Rei reached across and hugged her crying Princess. Rei vowed then and there, whoever did this, was going to pay for the hell, they were putting the group through.  
  
Setsuna sat at the house, with the rest of the outers. Haruka had arrived a few minutes earlier, still ranting and raving. Michiru managed to calm Haruka, and Haruka was now taking a much needed nap. Hotaru looked at Setsuna with her large purple eyes, "How is the princess Setsuna-mama?" Setsuna looked at the young Senshi of Saturn, "She is not well." Michiru asked, "Which Princess do you speak of? Makoto or Usagi?" Setsuna answered "Neither Princess is doing well." Michiru stared at her hands, "Why did this happen, Setsuna?" Setsuna sighed and said, "It was suppose to happen, but the reason must remain unknown. Mars is very close to finding out, although she is unaware of that. She will know who did it very soon as well." Michiru asked, "Do you know who did it?" Setsuna nodded, yet said, "Demo I can't reveal it." Michiru asked, jumping up, "Naze?" (AN 2) Setsuna replied, very calm, "I am not able to tell you. Mars will inform as soon as she finds out. You three, along with Mars must not tell Neo-Queen Serenity. She will deal with who did this." Michiru asked, "When will she find out?" Setsuna answered, "After you four do." Michiru sat back down, and sighed. Hotaru just hoped everything would work out for the best.

Haruka walked away from the door. She had eavesdropped and heard everything, "Setsuna, you **usotuki.** (AN 3) **CHIKUSHOU!** (AN 4) **SHIMATA!"** (AN 5) Haruka thought about the bastard who did this, "Anata wa doko?" (AN 6) She sighed, and returned to her room. She fell onto her bed, face first. She hoped Mako would be okay, and return to the way she was before. Haruka sighed again, and fell asleep again.

In the future, Sakura shed a tear. She thought to herself, 'Mama, onegai (AN 7). Naze did you shine?' (AN 8) Sakura brushed her hair away from her face. She stared into mirror of the past, and watched everyone. She thought, 'Soon a great and difficult task will approach. I hope they are ready for the danger that is coming.' Sakura turned away from the mirror and seemed to disappear as she walked away.  
  
Author's note: Wow. Okay that was fun. Now I want to know if anyone can guess who Sakura is. Who is her mother? It may not be who you think. I never gave what she looked like, so it's a trick question. Also I wanna know if you liked this part. I wrote it within 20 minutes, because my dance class is in 20 minutes. I just hope you liked it. Ja-ne! **Brittney AKA LiTtLeBeAuTiFuLcHiLdOfLoVe**

**AN 1**: I'm fine

**AN 2**: Why

**AN 3**: liar

**AN 4**: damn

**AN 5**: shit

**AN 6**: Where are you?

**AN 7**: Please

**AN 8**: die


	7. Chapter 6 Things are not all okay!

**Author's Note:** Hey all. I am so happy! I'm ecstatic because I'm leaving on Saturday for Tokyo. Hehehe. My cousin is sad, but I told her not to worry. She is just sad. Her fanfiction.net is SailorLita18. She is a Sailor moon writer, but she has one Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon fic. It's a good start for her, since she has only seen two episodes, but I know the whole story. The prologue isn't long, but she already told me the whole story, but she can only do some much, like me. Well I just hope you people like this next part. This is actually going to be based more on the future now. Many are thinking Sakura is Makoto's or one of the outers, right? Well, you'll just have to wait. I might reveal whose child she is or I might just keep it a secret. But many might be a bit confused because of the pairing. BUT I must tell you this, this fic is going to get a bit confusing, so if you don't pay close attention, expect to get lost! Well that's all. Ja and enjoy the fic.  
  
Chapter 6- Things are not all okay!  
  
Sakura sighed as she watched her half sister, Miaka. Miaka was only 13, and Sakura, who was 15, almost 16, had to watch her. Sakura turned to her left and saw her half brother, who wasn't Miaka's brother. In fact, those two (Miaka) and the boy hated each other. The boys name was Toru (sorry Kourui I'm not trying to take credit for the name. Just know Kourui originally made up this name! I don't want credit for it!) Toru was 15. Sakura got up and walked to Toru and asked, "Toru, when is your dad coming home?" Toru brushed his brown hair off his forehead, and shrugged. He still loved Sakura, although they didn't have the same father. Sakura hated her biological father, but Toru's dad acted more like her dad.  
  
Suddenly, the young 15 year old Princess of Crystal Tokyo came running. "Sakura," ChibiUsa yelled, "I have great news." Sakura and Toru turned to see ChibiUsa running up to them. Toru grinned and blushed a bit, "Hey Princess." ChibiUsa blushed deeply, "Hi Toru." Toru asked, "So what is so 'great' for Sakura? Can I know also? I am her brother." ChibiUsa smiled, "Sure. It shouldn't be a problem." Sakura started to walk, but stopped, "Ano...minnas?" Toru and ChibiUsa turned around. ChibiUsa asked, "What's wrong?" Sakura said, "I have to watch Miaka." Toru groaned, "Can't she just watch herself? I mean she is 13." Sakura replied, "I asked 'my dad', but he said I had to watch her until he got home." ChibiUsa asked, "Where did he go?' Sakura groaned, "Probably fuck any poor soul. I hate my 'dad.'" ChibiUsa shook her head sadly, "So he was the reason your mother was the way she was, huh?" Sakura nodded.  
  
Miaka turned and saw the three older teens talking. She walked and tugged on Sakura's arm, "'Kura-Chan, I'm hungry. You promised daddy you'd take care of me." Sakura winced, and tugged her arm away, "I did not. Your 'daddy' forced me to watch you. You're 13, Miaka, fully capable of watching yourself." Miaka's amethyst eyes glared into Sakura's black eyes, "So you don't want to watch me?' Sakura said, "I wouldn't mind, but you treat Toru like shit, and you act like a bratty little bitch, and I'm fed up with it." Miaka reached her hand back, and slap It came down on Sakura's creamy, soft cheek. Sakura held her cheek, and glared at Miaka. ChibiUsa was speechless, and held Toru, from hitting Miaka. Miaka glared evilly at Sakura, 'You are going to regret that, Sakura." Her tone was icy, and threatening. She continued, "You are going to be in deep with daddy when he gets home." Miaka turned and ran off. Toru placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, "It's okay. Let's go to the palace. He won't hurt you there." Sakura sighed, "No he won't, but what about when I get home?" ChibiUsa replied, "Iya. You are not going to live here anymore. Maybe I can ask my mom for you to live with us or maybe with Toru." Toru smiled, "Hai. I'm sure my dad won't mind. He still loves you though you are not biologically his." Sakura smiled and hugged her brother and best friend, "Arigatou, minnas!"  
  
Yuri yawned and turned to her mom, "Mama, where is Sakura? I thought she was going to play with my hair today?' The little 7 year old was impatient, until her parents. Her mother was Mizuno Ami, and father was Trowa Barton. Ami glanced at her daughter, "Honey, maybe she is with Toru or ChibiUsa. You know, she was over here yesterday playing with your hair when she baby- sat you. You want her to baby-sit you again?" Yuri nodded, "Hai. I love her." Ami smiled, and thought about Sakura's mother, who was dead. She felt bad. She frowned and looked away from her daughter. One of her best friends was died, and no one could have helped her. **(AN 1)** The silver crystal** (AN 2)** couldn't help either. Also two of her other friends were extremely sick. The senshi, for some odd reason, get a disease, which attacks the heart (Hint hint), and it can kill them. A knock came to the door. Ami stood up and walked to it. At the door stood an officer from the Palace, "Mrs. Ami?" She nodded, "Hai?" He handed her a letter, "This is for you from Neo-Queen Serenity." Ami became nervous, "Arigatou." The man nodded, and left. Ami shut the door, and went back to her seat. Yuri asked, "Mama, what is that?" Ami replied, "A letter from Neo-Queen Serenity." Yuri's eyes grew huge, as she thought the same thing her mother thought. Ami opened it and Neo-Queen Serenity's beautiful handwriting was revealed. (Yes her handwriting has improved!)  
  
_Dear Ami,  
  
I regret to tell you another death has occurred. _Ami gasped, and stared at her daughter, who also gasped. Ami continued reading it._ I know this is hard, but it seems as though Haruka has also died from this awful disease. Now Rei has it. You and the other senshi have been fortunate enough not to get it, as I haven't. Please come to the palace when you can. I would like to converse with you about this matter.  
  
With love, Neo-Queen Serenity_   
  
Ami stared at letter, tears filled her eyes. Two friends died, because of this damned disease. She thought if there was a way to prevent it. She wiped the tears, and said, "Yuri, get some shoes. We are going to see Serenity." Yuri nodded and ran to get her shoes on.  
  
Minako yelled, "Serenity, that is not good enough!" Neo-Queen Serenity rubbed her forehead, "Minako, please don't make this hard." Minako cried, "But for the love of kami-sama, two senshi have been killed and now Rei has it. You're the Queen, Tsukino Usagi!" Serenity glanced at her, as Minako used her childhood name. Serenity said, calmly, "Onegai Minako. Don't use my childhood name. That isn't necessary. I have asked Ami to come over to converse this matter, and I might send Toru, Sakura, and ChibiUsa to the past to help. Maybe there is a way to prevent this from happening." Minako asked, "But what if something happens? I mean wasn't Makoto ..." Serenity interrupted, "I am regretful that Makoto was raped, but hai it still has to happen. I am going to send the children a year before Makoto was raped." Minako nodded. Suddenly, ChibiUsa came in with Toru, and Sakura. ChibiUsa hurried over to her mother, and hugged her. Serenity looked at her with surprised, and then smiled knowing, "How much will it cost now?" Everyone including Serenity laughed. Minako remembered when ChibiUsa was younger how she always wanted Mamoru to buy her this and that. Toru replied, "Your majesty, what we want isn't of value price wise, but it is a value of a person." Serenity replied, unsure, "I am not sure I understand. What could it possibly be?" Sakura asked, "Can I please live with you or Toru-Chan?" Serenity's eyes widen, "Nani? What's wrong with your home?" Sakura said, "I do not like my father, and my half-sister despises me and Toru. I can't live in that kind of atmosphere." Serenity stroked her chin, "That is true. Well, I don't mind you living her. If you are anything like your mother, that would be fantastic. You are the Princess of..." Sakura did let her finish, as she jumped on her, "Arigatou, Serenity-mama!" Serenity smiled, and hugged the young girl.  
  
Then Ami came in, with her young daughter, Yuri. Ami saw Sakura hugging Serenity and smiled, 'Poor child. Her mother is gone and she yearns for love.' Ami cleared her throat, and Sakura released her, while turning everyone. Everyone turned and saw Ami. The children greeting them both, "Ohayo." Ami returned the greeting, 'Ohayo children, Minako, Serenity. Serenity, I must ask you something, is they a possible way to prevent this disease?" Serenity nodded, "I was planning on sending ChibiUsa, Toru, and Sakura into the past. I think those three our skilled enough and smart enough to handle this." Serenity turned to the three teens, who all looked surprised. Toru and Sakura asked at the same time, "We get to meet our mother?" Serenity nodded, and the two teens ran to Serenity. They both muttered, "You are so wonderful, Serenity." Everyone agreed to send the children, and got ready to send them to the past.  
  
Makoto rose through consciousness and opened her eyes, slowly. She gazed through tired eyes, and yawned, softly. Makoto heard someone cleared their throat and turned towards the door, and saw Heero standing there. Makoto's face broke into a smile, "Heero!" He ran to her, and embraced her, "My Juno," he muttered. She was happy to see him. The two stayed like that for a long time. Standing at the doorway, yet invisible, was Serenity, smiling and thinking, 'Makoto, please have faith in your children, and my daughter. Be happy!' Serenity disappeared and went back to the future. She appeared in front of everyone. She smiled, "I really like Heero. He is perfect for Makoto." Everyone smiled. Serenity summoned Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto appeared and asked, "You summoned me, Serenity-hime?" Serenity nodded, "Hai. I need to send my daughter, and Makoto's two children to the past to see if they can do anything to prevent this awful disease from forming or spreading, or even find a cure." Sailor Pluto asked, "What time do they want them to be sent to?" Serenity replied, "A year before Makoto was..." Sailor Pluto nodded, "Hai, your majesty." She looked at the children, "Are you three ready?" They looked at each other and nodded. Sailor Pluto said, "Let us go then, but one thing, Serenity?" Serenity asked, "What is it?" Sailor Pluto asked, "Are they telling the senshi who they are?" Serenity nodded, "Hai, it is important they do to save us all." Everyone nodded, and Sailor Pluto disappeared with the three teens. Serenity thought, "Onegai Kami! I hope everything goes well!!'  
  
Gates of Time Sailor Pluto looked at the three teens, "Now remember to hold hands, and focus on the time period in which you are going to visit. Remember one year before everything happened." Toru answered for the three, "Hai. We understand." Sailor Pluto said, "Okay then, good luck." The three teens held hands and focused on the past, and disappeared!  
  
Author's Note: Okay, hai Toru and Sakura are her children. Oh well! You were bound to find out. Just better sooner than later! Well, I just hope you like how this chapter ended. I was playing around with it for a bit. I just wanted to make it seem more kawaii. Hai, I am an otaku! And proud of it! Well that's all for now. If I can update before the move, I'll be happy! Well Ja for now! LBCOL  
  
**AN 1-Interesting, huh?**

**AN 2- I forgot the Japanese spelling?**


	8. Chapter 7 Yatta!

**Author's Note:** Ohayo, Konnichi wa, or konban wa minna. (LOL) I said all three greetings depending on which time zone you are in, and when you read it. How is everyone doing? Good I hope. Did y'all enjoy that last part? Informative, ne? Here is the next part! G2G, so my babbling will stop! Just know this, it's going to get very confusing if you don't pay attention. We are dealing with three different time periods in this chapter. The Past where children went, when Makoto got raped, and the future! Lease pay attention and don't get lost!  
  
**Chapter 7: Yatta! (AN 1)**  
  
Toru, Sakura, and ChibiUsa opened their eyes and saw locks of time all around them. Sakura said, "Awesome, but weird." Toru and ChibiUsa nodded in agreement. Toru, Sakura, and ChibiUsa closed their eyes and felt a brush of wind up against their faces. Seconds later, they felt a solid feel below their feet. The three teens opened their eyes, looked around and grinned widely! Toru yelled with excitement, "Yatta!" Sakura gave Toru and hug. Both she and ChibiUsa replied, "Hai!" The three made it to the past with no problem.  
  
**(Remember this is now a year before Makoto was raped. This is also a week before her 15th birthday!)** Makoto tugged on her tan and white school uniform. She was late, hence the time was 943AM. She woke up, after having a weird dream. It involved her, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. Only two people were visible, yet they were arguing.

**Makoto's Dream**  
Sakura glared at Wufei, "Why are you doing this?" Wufei was beyond angry at this point, "Because you ungrateful brat, I said so!" Sakura asked with unshed tears shining in her eyes, "Why do you hate me so much?" Wufei yelled with anger, "Because of who your mother was! Worthless to me and you look just like her!" Sakura felt the tears start to fall, and screamed with hatred and bitterness, "You should have never raped my mother! Kino Makoto was a sweet person, and you raped her. That's how I was born! I have an $$hole for a father!" Wufei grabbed Sakura round her neck, started to squeeze, and said, "I brought you into this world! I can easily take you out of it!" Sakura kneed him extremely hard in the stomach, and he released her, as he grabbed his stomach in pain. She yelled, "Don't touch me! I hate you!" She then turned away from him, and ran away, towards Toru's house, which was 15 minutes away.

**End Makoto's Dream**  
Makoto was in shock as she watched it. She was surprise to see a girl who looked exactly like her, but she had Wufei's black eyes. Learning she was raped, Makoto was a bit worried. She was surprised to see Wufei, because Makoto's boyfriend was Heero Yuy, which was one of Wufei's friends. She finished getting ready and got ready to leave. She grabbed her school bag, her lunch, and hurried and got her shoes on. She opened the door, and closed it behind her. She ran to the elevator, and pushed the 'down' button. It opened and she got on. The pressed the '1st' floor button and waited for it to go down. The song on the elevator was a song by an American country singer called **Darryl Worley.** The song was called, **'Have You Forgotten?'** She sang along with her favorite part.  
  
**Have you forgotten how it felt that day?  
  
To see your homeland under fire  
  
And her people blown away  
  
Have you forgotten when those towers fell?  
  
We had neighbors still inside going thru a living hell  
  
And you say we shouldn't worry 'bout bin Laden  
  
Have you forgotten?**

She then got off, as the elevator reached the bottom. She stepped off, and hurried towards the door. She opened it, and exited her apartment building. She didn't run like usual, but walked. She took in a deep breathe. She closed her eyes raised her head, and felt the sun on her already tanned skin. She lowers her head, and opened her eyes. She continued to walk until she saw three teens ahead talking. She stared at them, hard. One looked like, "ChibiUsa!" ChibiUsa turned as she heard her name being called, and she saw Makoto. She grinned widely, "Mako-Chan!" Toru and Sakura turned at the name, and their eyes widen as they saw it was their mother. ChibiUsa ran towards her full speed, and gave her a hug. Makoto laughed as she said, "I think you should call me ChibiMako, since you look older than I am!" They both laughed. Makoto turned her attention to the other teens, and froze when her eyes landed on Sakura. Sakura saw Mako freeze.  
  
Toru stared at Makoto and asked, "Excuse me, but are you Miss Kino Makoto?" Makoto's emerald green eyes looked into Toru's Prussian blue eyes. She thought, 'Wow, Heero's eyes.' She replied, "Hai, I am. ChibiUsa, who are they?" Sakura said for the first time, "We are you children! Sakura and Toru!" Makoto replied in shock, "Children?!?" Toru and Sakura nodded. Makoto looked at them and said, " Okay well I see you both have my hair, but neither of you have my eyes. You have Heero's eyes, Toru. Sakura, you have black eyes. Who is your father?" Sakura got a mean look on her face that reminded Mako of Wufei. Unconsciously, Makoto said, "Wufei." Sakura looked at her in surprise. Toru asked, "How did you know?" Makoto said, "I didn't, but she has Wufei's eyes. Wait one minute. I am going out with Heero. Wufei is with Rei, how come you look like..." Her voice trailed off, as she gasped.  
  
Her eyes widen as she remembered her dream. She thought, 'Was that what actually happened in the future?' Toru asked, "Nani?" Makoto said, "My dream really happened then." She looked at Sakura and asked, "Did you and Wufei have an argument about me lately?" Sakura nodded, "Hai. I asked him, '"Why do you hate me so much?' He then yelled, 'Because of who my mother was! Worthless to him and I look just like her' Then I started crying, and screamed with hatred and bitterness, 'You should have never raped my mother! Kino Makoto was a sweet person, and you raped her. That's how I was born! I have an $$hole for a father! He grabbed me around my neck, started to squeeze, and said, 'I brought you into this world! I can easily take you out of it!' All of that happened yesterday." Makoto was shocked and said, "I had that last night in my dreams." Sakura gasped as did Toru and ChibiUsa.  
  
Makoto asked, "Am I alive in the future?" Toru said, "Iya." Makoto asked, "What happened?" ChibiUsa explained, "My mom knew you would ask. Okay, basically all the senshi get a disease that kills them. You and Haruka have already died in our time. Rei is the next one to get it. There is no cure. We are here to help you and the senshi from getting it, but we are not sure how to start." Makoto looked at Toru and Sakura who had their heads bowed. Makoto embraced Sakura in a tight hug, who eagerly returned it. She whispered into Makoto's ear, "I thought I'd never hug you." Makoto smiled, and felt tears in her eyes. She released Sakura and embraced Toru. He smiled and said, "Oh mom, it feels good to hold you." Makoto felt the tears fall. She pulled back, and the three of them had tears. ChibiUsa had her own tears as well. Makoto said, "Let go to my apartment." The three nodded, and the four took off.  
  
**Now the time period in which Mako was raped. Told ya it was going to get confusing!**

Heero looked at Mako, who fell asleep, leaning against his chest. He smile and thought, 'My Juno! Please get better.' Heero held his precious treasure in his arms and thought, 'Funny. I wouldn't have done this a year and a half ago. I didn't have any feelings for anyone. Mako opened my eyes. I learned the hard way about love. I almost lost her thanks to my stupidity. I am never letting her slip away from me again.'  
  
Rei sat in the waiting room with Wufei. Wufei seemed uneasy for some reason, and keep glancing in the direction of Makoto's room. Rei asked, "What's wrong? You look like you keep expecting something to happen." Wufei shook his head, and thought, 'Iya. If Makoto knew what was good for her, she wouldn't say anything about the rape.' Out load he said, "Nothing. Just thinking." She nodded, but didn't really believe him. She knew he wouldn't have gone off like that, unless it was something serious. She didn't want to press the matter. She just sighed and looked away. She saw Minako there talking to Motoki. She then saw Duo looking depressed, and watching Minako with Motoki. She turned to Wufei and said, "I'll be right back." He nodded, she got up and walked over to Duo.  
  
Duo saw Rei coming his way, and looked into her beautiful amethyst eyes. She walked up and gave a soft, and quiet greet, "Hi." He replied, "Hi Rei- san. Is there anything I can help you with?" Rei replied, "Actually I came over here to see if I could help you. You keep staring at Minako like there is no tomorrow." Duo said, "Gomen. I'm just jealous seeing the beautiful goddess of love in another mans arms. I wish we had never gotten in that fight, and broke up." Rei shook her head, "But if you think about it, it was your fault. You should have never kissed one of her best friends." Duo said, "I didn't mean too." Rei gave him a critical look, "You expect me to believe that your lips just found Makoto's lips?" Duo said, "Well, I am captured by your girls beautiful. You are all beautiful I guess my hormones took over, and I kissed Makoto. Makoto did give me a good slap after that." Rei grinned slightly, "You did deserve. No one, but Heero kisses Makoto. You know that. You are so lucky you are still alive. Heero was ready to kill you, but luckily Makoto talked him out of it." Duo sighed and said, "I thought you came to cheer me up, not give me a lecture about dating or kissing." Rei bowed her head, slightly, "Gomen, but still. Anyways, what do you want?' Duo answered, simply, "Minako!" Rei sighed and thought, 'How do I get them together? Even so, how do I break those two up and keeping my friendship with them both?'  
  
Usagi asked, "Mamoru, are you okay?" Mamoru nodded, and replied, "I'm okay. Just wondering when we were going to eat something. You must be famished." Usagi was hungry, and said, "Let's go to the cafeteria." The two got up, and looked for Rei. Rei was standing next to Duo. Usagi walked over, and touched Rei's shoulder, "Hey. Mamoru and I are going to the cafeteria, okay?" Rei nodded, and watched her princess walked back over to her prince and walked away.  
  
**Back to the Future**

Wufei got home, and found Miaka by herself. He frowned, "Where is Sakura?" Miaka got up and whined, "Daddy, she ran off with Toru and ChibiUsa. She told me she didn't watch me. She called me a little bratty bitch." Wufei's frowned deepen, when he heard Heero's son's name. He was angry at what Sakura called Miaka. He said, "Don't worry, honey. I will take care of her. Now where is your mother?' Upstairs in bed." Wufei nodded, and climbed the stairs and entered the bedroom her shared with Rei. Rei was lying in bed, clutching her chest. She saw him and uttered, "Wufei..." Her voice trailed off. He whispered, "Shh, don't talk if t hurts." He placed his hand over her heart and felt the intense heat. He whispered, "Rei, onegai. Don't shine! Onegai!" Rei felt the tears as she stared into Wufei's eyes, and was surprised to see the tears. She asked, "Why do you cry?" Wufei said, "Because I love you." Rei sighed in pain, and whispered, painfully, "I want to sleep." He looked into her beautiful eyes, "Hai. I will go downstairs." Rei nodded and closed her eyes, as Wufei closed the door gently behind him. No matter how much he loved Rei, he couldn't stand her friends. Especially Sakura's mother, who was know dead. He remembered when he raped her. It was almost like it happened yesterday.

**Flashback **

Makoto was walking home, after talking to Heero about their relationship. He was going to Usagi with the others, and talk about missions, and things. Wufei watched in the shadows as she walked home. He was in love with her body, but he particular didn't like her. He just wanted her body. He thought all the Senshi were beautiful, but he wanted Makoto. He snuck up behind her, and put a handkerchief with alcohol over her mouth and nose. She was caught off guard and fell backwards into him. One arm held her arms, and the other one held the handkerchief in place. The two struggled for a bit, until he felt Makoto weaken. She tried to call out for help, but it was muffled and the smell didn't help any. Finally after a few minutes, Makoto collapsed into Wufei's arms. She didn't even have a chance to see who was doing this. He went into a very dark alley. He took off her shirt and a tore her bra off. He stared at her naked chest and rubbed her chest. He stopped, and went to her hips. He pulled her pants off, and next came her underwear. He started to lick her everywhere, trying advantage of the fact that she was unconscious. He stopped and undid his pants. He took out his penis, and shoved it into Makoto. He knew she was a virgin, but soon that wouldn't be the case. He was going to make sure she wasn't anymore. He thrusted himself harder, and he felt her twitch slightly. He knew she would wake up soon. He felt himself come, and he released it inside of Makoto. He smiled at his evil deed. He did the unthinkable. That was the same day Duo had kissed her, and Heero was going to kill him for that. He knew Heero would do more than just kill him. He would make him pay for a while for this, and then kill him. He smiled, because he wasn't scared of Heero. He looked at the brunette, who he just raped, and saw blood coming from below. He stared at her face, which was illuminated by the moonlight, and saw her eyes twitch, and heard her moan. He turned and took off in the dead of the night.

**End Flashback**  
  
**Back to Makoto, Toru, Sakura and ChibiUsa At Makoto's apartment**

Makoto stares at the three, and asked, "How old are you three?' Sakura answered, "We are all 15, and I'll be 16 in a week or so." Makoto shook her head, "I'm still 14. Everyone else is 15, except for Hotaru. She's 13." Sakura said, "Wow, for once Toru, we are older than mom." They laughed and Makoto smiled. She loved being with them, for she knew they wouldn't be with her in the future. Sakura was reluctant about something and asked, hesitating, "Ano...mom..." her voice trailed off as she stared at her mom. Her eyes flooding with tears, Makoto stared back, her own tears falling. She embraced Sakura, and Sakura broke down, crying uncontrollably. Toru patted Sakura's back and stared at Makoto, who was staring at him, with a sad look in her eyes. ChibiUsa grabbed Toru's hand and rested her head on Toru's shoulder. The four didn't know what to do or say, so they sat there in silence.  
  
After a few minutes, Sakura pulled away, and stared into her mother's emerald green eyes, seeing the love towards her radiating off of them. Sakura smiled, and Makoto smiled back. Sakura looked away, and cleared her throat. She tried again, "I was going to ask, how did you end up marrying Heero, and he not, oh wait, you won't be able to answer that. Sorry." Makoto just nodded, knowing what the question was. She still answered, "Well let me tell you this, Sakura, although it hasn't happened yet, I don't know. Heero isn't one to hold that kind of thing inside of him. I mean, we both just started dating. I wouldn't change what happen, though." ChibiUsa looked shock, "Wait, you are going to let Wufei raped you?" Makoto nodded, "If I don't Sakura won't be born." They all looked at Sakura, who was looking at the ground. Toru placed a hand on her shoulder. Makoto got up, and went into her kitchen. Sakura got up, and followed her. Makoto was putting some water into a kettle. She saw Sakura and asked, "What is it, Sakura-Chan?' Sakura asked, "You are willing to get raped so I could be born?" Makoto bit her lip. She really didn't want to lose her virginity that way, but she loved her daughter, "Hai, I am. I love you." Sakura threw her arms around Makoto. Makoto hugged her and the two young teens, standing at the same height, just smiled at each other.  
  
**Back to the Present, when Makoto got raped**  
  
Mamoru sat in the cafeteria with Usagi. He hand a coffee, and she had a hot chocolate with a bagel. She was eating, slowly, and it worried Mamoru. Usagi usually ruffed down her food, but this wasn't any other ordinary day. Her best friend was in the hospital. She felt somewhat responsible for it. Not sure why or how, but she did. Maybe Makoto should have come over with Heero. Heero admitted his love for Makoto, and the two experienced love (not sexually), but they kissed, and all. Usagi drank her drink in silence. Mamoru asked, "Usako, are you okay?" Usagi nodded and whispered, "Just thinking about Mako-Chan." Mamoru grabbed her hand and smiled, "What I love about you. Thinking off others first and then yourself. Makoto should be okay. She is a strong girl. She'll get through this with all of our help." Usagi smiled and nodded, "I just wish I knew what the shadow is." Mamoru nodded, and then stopped. Usagi saw him freeze. She asked, "Nani?" Mamoru said, "Remember a few month ago, when the Dead Moon Circus was in town. You, me, and Helios all had the shadow. Could Makoto have it?' Usagi gasped, "But why her? And why now?" Mamoru shrugged, "I don't know. Gomen Nasai, Usako!  
  
**AN 1- We did it!**  
  
That's all for now! Hope you like it! Now you know how it happened and who did it! Nice twist, huh? Please review! I will update it soon! LBCOL AKA Minako-Chan! hehe


End file.
